


Not again, Morgana

by alice1205



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Humor, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice1205/pseuds/alice1205
Summary: Morgana never lets Akira do anything.
Kudos: 9





	Not again, Morgana

"Aah, it feels really nice to be home," Akira said as he approached the steps to his home, fighting the shadows really tires him out.

The light was still on, and the boy could hear voices inside, which meant there was still a customer or two. Usually Sojiro closes the shop by now, but sometimes he gets caught up talking with them and forgets, or can't find the will to send them home.

"Ah, hello Akira," Sojiro greeted when the black haired boy entered the cafe. "I'm home," he replied, kicking off his shoes at the door, replacing them with his house slippers. 

Akira was extremely exhausted, but first he needed to run to the restroom, and grab something to eat.

He walked to the door of the bathroom, and proceeded to open it, but was stopped by a voice. "What are you doing?" Morgana popped his head out of Akira's bag, startling him a bit.

"Hi Morgana, I just need to pee right quick," He replied to the "cat." 

"No you don't, you need to go to bed," the furball replied with a stubborn tone. "I will, after I go to the bathroom," Akira told him again. 

"I can wait, so you can too, the human form has a bigger capacity than I do, you'll be okay." 

Akira rolled his eyes, he cannot win with this cat. "Fine, but if it backs up, I am blaming you, and having you neutered."

"No, anything but that!"

Sojiro and the man at the table watched as the other two bickered, bewildered because they could only hear Akira talking, and the cat meowing. The two men quickly looked at eachother, and silently agreed they will never speak of this incident again.

When they got into the room, Akira got dressed, intending to sneak down past Morgana after he went to sleep.

However 2 hours later...

"Where are you going?" Shit, he was caught. "To the bathroom," he replied with a nervous laugh. "You can wait, Akira," Morgana said sternly, "you need your rest for tomorrow's mission." 

"Yes, but I really need to go to the bathroom now, it won't wait until morning." He stood up, and walked towards his bedroom door, only to be stopped yet again by Morgana. "Back to bed, now!" Morgana demanded. 

"Whatever cat," Akira grumbled, as he made his way back to bed, "but if I don't make it, I'm taking you to get fixed first thing in the morning!" The Joker warned.

Morgana froze, and almost changed his mind to allow Akira to go, then decided against it, knowing his words were just empty threats. 

An hour later, Akira couldn't take it anymore, it was either get up and go, or lay in bed and wet himself, like he did when he was 5 and scared of the thunderstorm.

He got up out of bed, only to be stopped yet again by Morgana. "Get back to bed," Morgana told him, very faintly, but it was clear what he said. "Morgana, I really have to go, and probably have 2 minutes or less before I piss myself, seriously." It was hopeless arguing with the cat, he was firm about this. "Why can't I just go now?"

"Because you are losing precious sleep," Morgana insisted.

"I'm losing more sleep just trying to keep from pissing all over myself!" Akira argued back. 

"Ah, crap, no..." It was too late, he should have gone instead of arguing with Morgana.

The invetitable warmth spread down his pants, covering the floor, he tried to hold it in some and open the door, but it had kept coming, at full speed, like a broken faucet. 

He watched as his pajama pants darkened, and turned into a huge puddle, it was almost fascinating to watch, but the whole time he was painfully aware of what was happening, and that he was not alone in the room.

When it was over, Akira silently left the room to get cleaned up, discarding his pajama pants and replacing with fresh ones, he will definitely have harsh words with Morgana upon returning.

That cat never lets him do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short story, it's a joke story, I know Morgana isn't this bad, it's just a play on how he is when you come home, and how you have to listen to him, which is really annoying.


End file.
